D
is the 10th and final chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 34. Synopsis Pearl goes into the factory, where he finds his old pal, Luxray. The two go into the factory to find the person, who is trying to get help, Mr. Fuego. However, Pearl has a hard time navigating the conveyor belts, and even faces a number of hostile Magby, too. Chapter Plot Pearl is surprised to encounter Luxray, along with Shinx and Luxio. In fact, it is the same Luxray with the broken nails, whom he encountered on Route 233. The two hug each other, and even thanks Luxray for saving them at Mt. Coronet, since Diamond told him about that. Looking at the many Shinx and Luxio, Pearl believes Luxray has been around Sinnoh for some time, and has gained the title of the leader. Suddenly, Pearl hears another cry for help, and admits he has been touched by this reunion that he has forgotten about that. Pearl bashes the door, yelling that he'll come inside to save them. Since the door won't budge, Pearl goes to have Chimler melt the door. However, Luxray pulls Pearl, and shows him a hole in the wall. Moreover, Luxray follows Pearl, who is glad that he has some support. They go inside, and Pearl reminds they have to rescue the person, as well as to investigate the mark on the papers. Suddenly, Pearl steps on a plate, which accelerates him, causing him to bash into a barrel. Pearl sees he stepped on a conveyor belt, and feels it is quite hot inside. Pearl goes to find the kidnapped person, but steps on another conveyor belt, and bashes into a wall. Luxray's eyes turn gold, as it uses its X-Ray vision to find the person. Pearl remembers Diamond spoke something like this, too. Luxray eventually stops, as it detects the person, who is beyond the wall. It lets Pearl ride it, who goes atop of it. Luxray jumps away on the objects, and comes to a wall. Pearl hears the person, Mr. Fuego, the chief of the Ironworks, who has been yelling for help for a long time. Mr. Fuego explains it started off as a day like any other: they got a contract from an organization, called Space Energy Development Company. He noted the components seemed strange, but he had no reason to turn them down, either. After they made the parts, Fuego went to tell the people, but accidentally overheard them talking about building the Galactic Bomb, and would deliver it to Veilstone City's headquarters. Mr. Fuego shouted out that they were building a bomb, and got into a fight with those people, and wanted to escape. Mr. Fuego also points at the conveyor belts, which he had installed in case a battle took place. In fact, while the factory is shut down, the conveyor belts push people in random directions, to prevent attackers from advancing. Unfortunately, Mr. Fuego got caught in the conveyor belts, and is now trapped. Pearl is displeased, but is told there are more people trapped, too. In fact, the people sent many Magby, which stayed even as those people left. Pearl faces those Magby, and has Chimler and Chatler attack them. Pearl introduces himself to Mr. Fuego, and promises to help him out, as soon as he defeats these Magby. Chatler uses Mirror Move and Pluck, while Chatler uses Close Combat and Focus Punch to defeat the Magby. Pearl and Luxray go to find Mr. Fuego, and ask of Chatler and Chimler to watch their backs, in case the enemy reappears. However, Pearl stepped on another conveyor belt, and is pushed away. However, Pearl stepped on a really long conveyor belt, and pushes him to the incinerator. At Celestic Town, Cynthia visits her grandmother, who tells they have been doing fine ever since Cyrus came to the town. She believes it is all due to the defense squad that has been formed. Cynthia is pleased, but asks her that Cyrus mentioned something about an "ancient scripture". Granny confirms it is the same scripture that has been passed in Celestic Town; she is certain Cyrus broke into the house to look at it. Cynthia states she hasn't been able to decipher the scripture, but is not careless to have Cyrus take it, either. Thus, she assumes she can be the one strong enough to protect it. Granny understands, and takes the scripture out of her hair, where she hid it. She is counting on Cynthia, who promises to guard the scripture. Debuts Character *Mr. Fuego Pokémon *Sandy Cloak Wormadam Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 34 chapters